helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyoshi Erika
|image = MiyoshiErika-Sept2019.jpg |caption = Miyoshi Erika, September 2019 |birthdate = |birthplace = Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan |bloodtype = B |height = 161cm |zodiac = |genre = Japanese pop |occupation = Singer, actress |active = 2004–present |label = PICCOLO TOWN (2004-2008) |agency = (2004-2012) (2012-present) |mcolor = |acts = v-u-den, H.P. All Stars |join = August 10, 2004 |graduate = June 29, 2008 |debutsingle = Koi no Nukegara |lastsingle = Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU |blog = |instagram = }} Miyoshi Erika (三好絵梨香) is a Japanese pop singer and actress. She is a former member of the Hello! Project trio v-u-den. Biography ]] ]] 2001 In 2001, Miyoshi entered the Morning Musume LOVE Audition 21 to become a 5th generation member of Morning Musume, but did not pass. The following year she participated in the ASAYAN audition Nikkan Ultra Idol Duo Audition, but didn't pass. 2003-2004 Miyoshi was the only winner of the Hello! Project Shin Unit Audition in 2003. She was reportedly supposed to debut as a solo artist, but she instead debuted in 2004 as a member of the group v-u-den with Ishikawa Rika and Okada Yui. She was also made a member of the Hello! Project kickbase team, Metro Rabbits H.P.. 2006 In 2006, Miyoshi was cast in the movie Sukeban Deka: Codename = Asamiya Saki also starring Matsuura Aya and fellow v-u-den members Ishikawa Rika and Okada Yui. 2008 In 2008, v-u-den disbanded. After v-u-den's disbandment, Miyoshi remained within Hello! Project as a member of Elder Club. From August 8 to 10, she appeared in the sequel to the Melon Kinenbi play Kaba, titled Kaba 2.Official Gekijyo Page From November 27 to 30, she appeared in the stage play Nekome Club.Official Gekijyo Page 2009 In 2009, Miyoshi graduated from Hello! Project along with the rest of the Elder Club."ハロプロよ永遠なれ！なっち、あややら感涙の卒業ライブ" (in Japanese). natalie. 2009-02-03. She stayed as an talent afterwards. From March 14 to 22, she appeared in the third stage play in the Kaba series, Kaba 3, alongside Melon Kinenbi and Okai Asuna.Official Gekijyo Page From April 23 to May 2, she appeared in the stage play Mikoto Mannequin alongside Shibata Ayumi, Noto Arisa, and Yasuda Kei.Official Gekijyo Page From July 22 to 27, she appeared in the stage play Nekome Club 2 alongside Kikkawa Yuu and Mori Saki.Official Gekijyo Page From November 4 to 8, she appeared in the stage play Rintoshite! alongside Korenaga Miki, Sainen Mia, Kitahara Sayaka, and Sano Kaori.Official Gekijyo Page In December, Miyoshi and former v-u-den member Okada Yui briefly reunited to perform two live shows: MIYO-YUI no Kyounen mo Futaribocchi Casual Dinner Show on December 20, and MIYO-YUI no Kyounen mo Futaribocchi Special Live on December 23. Many v-u-den songs were featured, as well as some cover songs. 2011 In 2011, she was cast in the stageplay Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Morning Musume, and other members of UP-FRONT. From February 8 to 27, she appeared in the stage play Shakuji Polka ~Heisei-hen~ at the Sanpo Douraku Winter Festival 2011.Official Gekijyo Page 2012 Following being split into two companies (the other half being which was mostly comprised of active Hello! Project members) in October 2012, Miyoshi was transferred to the company's Sapporo branch. 2013 On April 9, Miyoshi updated her blog informing fans that she registered her marriage on April 8 to an IT company employee from Sapporo, and that she plans to continue her work."幸せ。" (in Japanese). Miyoshi Erika Official Blog. 2013-04-09. 2016-2017 On August 10, 2016, Miyoshi announced on her blog that she was pregnant with her first child, due after the new year."ご報告。" (in Japanese). Miyoshi Erika Official Blog. 2016-08-10. On January 19, 2017, she gave birth to a daughter named Anela (あねら)."ご報告。" (in Japanese). Miyoshi Erika Official Blog. 2017-01-20. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Miyoshi Erika (三好絵梨香) *'Married Date: '''April 8, 2013 *'Family: ' Husband, Daughter Anela (あねら; age ) *'Birth Date:' *'Birth Place:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 161cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *' Status:' **2003-08: Joined **2012-10-01: Transferred to *'v-u-den Color:' '''Purple' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **v-u-den (2004–2008) **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006) **Reborn Eleven (2011) *'Shuffle Groups:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other Groups:' **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) ** (2007-present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, listening to music, watching movies *'Talents:' Tennis, cooking, Antonio Inoki imitation *'Charm Point:' Smile *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin roe and salmon roe *'Audition Song:' "AS FOR ONE DAY" Singles Participated In v-u-den *Koi no Nukegara *Kacchoii ze! JAPAN *Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari *Hitorijime *Kurenai no Kisetsu *Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ *Aisu Cream to My Purin *Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart *Jaja Uma Paradise *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Works Solo Songs *2008.04.23 Ano Natsu no Yoru (あの夏の夜; That One Summer Night) Photobooks *2005.03.05 Hello!x2 Miyoshi Erika & Okada Yui from v-u-den (ハロハロ！ 三好絵梨香＆岡田唯 写真集from美勇伝) (with Okada Yui) *2007.01.28 Erika Miyoshi Hello! Project 2007 Winter Concert Theater *2008 Kaba 2 (かば2) *2008 Nekome Club (猫目倶楽部) *2009 Kaba 3 (かば3) *2009 Nekome Club 2 (猫目倶楽部2) *Mikoto Mannequin (ミコトマネキン) *[2009 Rintoshite! (凛として！) *2010 Tsubuyaku Girl's (つぶやくGirl's) *2010 Kiniro no Corda (as Nami Amou) *2011 Shakuji Polka ~Heisei-hen~ (石神井ポルカ～平成編～) (at Sanpo Douraku Winter Festival 2011) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Mozart) *2011 Akahana (あかはな) Films *Sukeban Deka: Codename = Asamiya Saki (as Kanda Kotomi) Radio *2005-2006 Hello Pro Yanen!! (ハロプロやねん!!) *2005-2006 B.B.L. *2005-2006 TBC Fun Field Mouretsu Moudasshu (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *2006-2007 v-u-den beauty hour 21 (美勇伝 beauty hour 21) *2007-2008 v-u-den Miyoshi・Okada no Konya wa Futaribocchi (美勇伝 三好・岡田の今夜はふたりぼっち) *2012-2013 Joshikai Radio (女子会ラジオ) *2013- Sana Miyo Upstage (さなみよアップステージ) Trivia *Miyoshi is an Actors Studio graduate. *She is good friends with Okada Yui and Tanaka Reina. *Miyoshi has to wear glasses, but usually wears contact lenses. Honorary Titles See Also *Gallery:Miyoshi Erika References }} External Links *UP-FRONT SAPPORO Profile *UP-FRONT AGENCY Profile (archived) *Official Ameblo Blog "I like it!!" *Instagram *Official GREE Blog (inactve) es:Miyoshi Erika Category:V-u-den Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:2009 Departures Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Elder Club Category:Blood Type B Category:November Births Category:Up-Front Agency Category:1984 Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Scorpio Category:Sapporo CEREBIES Members Category:2003 Additions Category:Members who are married Category:Blue Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Hello! Project OG Category:Rat